Recuerdos de una sombra
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Rabi ve a Sachiko nuevamente, al final.


** Recuerdos de una sombra**

El único. Era el único. En ese gris, era el único. Todo el mundo a su alrededor era gris. Desde el suelo hasta el cielo, no había más que distintos matices grisáceos. Rabi buscó por todas partes el más leve indicio de color en ese desierto monocromático.

La escena cambió. Se encontró a la orilla de un bosque , frente al mar. Rabi no podía oír más que una vaga resaca de las olas contra la arena fina, en el vacío. En medio de la laguna, una figura apareció, al igual que los verdaderos colores que componían el panorama. Sin embargo… Ésta pintura estaba incompleta.

Él se vuelve. El bosque ha desaparecido. Rabi se ha quedado solo en ese mundo gris, desierto. Su mirada sobrevino a la figura que había surgido del agua. Se decidió a dar un paso hacia la playa. Pero no pudo dar ni más ni menos, pues la frontera de los colores se cerró con cada uno.

Su deseo de llegar a la otra orilla se hizo más grande , una vez que reconoció a quien estaba en el agua. Extendió los brazos, y apresuró el paso. Un guiño de su ojo y Rabi observa un duplicado de sí mismo, en colores, ataviado con el uniforme obligatorio de los Exorcistas. Un abrir/cerrar más, y se vio de nuevo vestido en gris, con un largo abrigo de capucha.

Regresó ante la visión paradisíaca de una playa al crepúsculo. Obra de los colores cálidos y dulces. Rabi corrió hacia esa persona, que jugaba arrojando agua a su alrededor. Sobre el kimono en dos tintes dominantes, verde abajo y naranja hacia arriba, las gotas de agua parecían formar una impresión anaranjada, fuerte. Ella se había levantado el pliegue, revelando el baile infantil de sus finas piernas.

-¡Chomesuke !-Gritó.

Ella volteó, revelando una expresión de sorpresa. Una sonrisa cambió la naturaleza del gesto y un moviendo de manos completó la bienvenida. Con los pies ya metidos en el agua, Rabi tuvo que correr más despacio.

-¡Por fin! Quise decir "Sachiko".-Volvió a sonreír nuevamente.-Todavía es un poco confuso.

Ella se dobló de la risa. Pero su voz no llegó a oídos del Exorcista. La mirada del mismo se entristeció ante el solo pensamiento de que jamás había llegado a oírla reír. Ella observó éste cambio y avanzó hacia él, remojando su kimono en el mar. Con los párpados cerrados, le estrechó con ternura, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Rabi, una vez terminada la estupefacción ante ese gesto afectivo, deslizó ambas manos por su cintura, cerrando los ojos. Bajo la débil luz del atardecer, la cabellera roja del joven se casaba apasionada con los cabellos anaranjados de la damisela. Ella rompió la unión para colocar esa sien contra la suya.

Aflojó un poco su agarre, rechazando el contacto directo. Miró su rostro calmo, de párpados cerrados. Ella los abrió lentamente, ofreciendo, a la vista del Exorcista, un iris blanco sobre la pupila negra. Una estrella de cinco puntas, invertida, color ébano, apareció sobre la perlada piel de Sachiko, como la noche sobre el paisaje.

Allí donde había un sol moribundo, ahora, una luna plena relucía. La superficie del agua reflejaba las mil estrellas del cielo. Era el fin, estaban juntos en el centro del espectáculo universal. Más ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, deshechos como estaban del mundo y la vista hacia el mismo.

Sus labios se pusieron en contacto, armoniosamente. Bailaron con lentitud por un tiempo, moviéndose uno contra otro, rodeándose con amplitud. El aire ardía de excitación. Entonces, llegó una interrupción marcada con rojo. Una sonrisa escarlata en los labios de Sachiko. Una lágrima de sangre sobre la de Rabi, y el decorado se desvanece en las tinieblas.

Eso no quebró la atracción contenida bajo el dolor. No se sorprendió al abrir los ojos. Rabi se burló de éste mundo, rehusándose a retroceder ante la vista de su deseo corrompido. Quedaba solamente ella. Su iris marfil y sus labios rubíes eran lo único que resaltaba sobre los oscuros páramos del mundo gris.

Volvió a ponerse la capucha. Debía seguir su viaje, a través de ese mundo incoloro.

Rabi tosió, lo que hizo eco en la pequeña cueva. Aquel refugio no le había protegido de los sueños. Se puso en pie y se sacudió la tierra. Tomó su gabardina oscura y salió a enfrentarse con la tormenta recientemente desencadenada, que no dejaba pasar la luz del sol, tan siquiera. Al tercer día de tinieblas, debía hallarse lo más cerca posible del epicentro.

Debía ser testigo del fin.

**…Sin continuación.**

* * *

Cut debe decirlo¿Neh?

_ Es una traducción. ¡Mi primera traducción publicada del francés al castellano! Con ayuda de Babelfish, lógicamente. TT  
A pesar de que hice la mitad de un curso por internet, de esos que ciertamente no tienen peso ni validez. Espero que tenga sentido. El autor original fue muy amable conmigo. Su nick es _**lost972. **:) **  
**


End file.
